anyone help me please
by kikio1010
Summary: what if zoey wasnt marked and she has no idea about nyx or anything what happens when shes 19 and she meets a tall ark and hansom stranger that looks human but is he really what he seems? i dont own... REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW!
1. Chapter 1

chapter one.

zoey[pov]

I was walking on the dark,narrow street which had only few street lights.

I always walked on this road to get home after work and I always thought it was really some reaso tonight it felt like the creepist thing in the world. So I pulled out my cell to see what time it was and that made me feel a little bit better. It was only eleven fifty and that meant I had two more blocks to go until I could be safe and sound in my own home. When I turned the corner to the next street I heard,or thought i heard someone whisper my name the way my name come out sounded like someone in pain. It didn't help my scared self that much so I walked faster thinking over and over again 'Okay calm down after you get done with this street you'll be have just five houses away ', but as i was walking i heard my name get louder and louder but it only made me go faster and faster. All I could here was "Come to me one true Queen." How could anyone know that name i have kept it a secret all my life every since i found out i was addopped. Before I knew it I was sprinting. Just to get on my street and when I got to my destinastion the voice stopped. But that wouldn't stop me from running. I had two more houses to go when i ran right into somthing hard yet soft and I knew I didn't run into a wall or a pole, it was a man. I looked up to apoligize but when I looked into his eyes I couldn't speak or get out a simple "Sorry". There was enought light on **this **street to see his face it looked beutiful like a greek god. He had black hair but not any black the color of the black midnight sky .The eyes were these kind, blue, perfect eyes, he had both ears pirced , and everything about him that i could see was perfect he even had muciles not like those men you see in magazines but i bet he had a six pack. When i got the stength to look away from his eyes i spoke but my voice was very shakiny ''I'm really sorry." reply was a simple smile witch was gorgouse I might add. I wasn't exspecting it but after he got done smiling witch felt like seconds to me.

"In a rush ?" his voice was deep yet soft at the same time also sencr.

"Kind of but i'm truley sorry i ran in to you." i said almost back to normal.

"I'm not im glade you did " O.k that made me blush then i remeberd that i had to go and make dinner for my roommate._crap._

"Sorry I have to go my roommate is waitin for me."and to tell the truth at that moment i wanted to kick my self i mean she could starv for a few more min- when he spoke it cut off my mental conversastoin.

"Sorry to keep them waiting but I can't let you go without knowing your name."

" zoey"I couldn't help but to say anything but my name it was just somthing about his voice.

" Well bye" my was back to being shaky.

He let me walk bye but I could feel his eyes deep in my back, so i new he was watching me walk away but I was just hoping that he wasn't lookin at my but i mean in my tiny works shorts wich would be totally embarising.`

When i got to my porch i turmed only to see him still standing there and it looked like he was cheking me out but i couldn't be sure and when i was about to turn my doornob "By the way i'm Kalona." he called after me.

"Kalona" i whispered then went inside where i was pratically takled down bye Trooper my dog and jessica my best friend and roommate. Now to give you an example of what jessica looks like camparied to me she has long brown hair like me but its way darker I have a lighter color like durty blond with both have our top right ears pirced, she has way bigger boobs than me and shes had them since like third grade and mine stated growing in the sixth grad, so i had averge size , but she has always made fun of my butt and how its big one time she said that 'You have the butt of a black girl' and my friend plushae was right there when she said it and she agreed and all I could do was have my mouth haggin open. Well she has more luck than me shes had like six boyfrieds while i've only had two and they both sucked iImean i have no luck at realation ships at all. Another thing she wears a size 6 in clothes while I where a size 9 i meanto mpst people it dosen't sound like somthing to bragg about and it's not but ever since middle school up until college i was a size 18-24 so i'm proud of my self, but she's been a size 6 her hole . life

Tonight she was wearing her victoria secret silky shorts and a spegety staped shirt that said 'GO COWBOYS' on it so after i told you about the shirt you could guess that we live in Texas to be percice we live in Dallas Texas. You see i've been stuck in this state for nineteen years now but guess what ? It'll be twenty years tomarrow (YEAH ! NOT) I hate being stuck here.

"Why are you home so late i was gitting worried, and I called club and they said that you had already left what took you so long?"You see I worked at a club in down town Dallas that had just opened up so it was pretty busy all the time, and it was just my luck that I was a bar tender now the law says i can't drink until i was twintyone never said anything about serving it.

"Sorry. I ran into this really hot guy and I mean that literally i ran right into him." I dicidede not to say any thing about the crepy part of the night.

" Okay tell me everything"

" Let's see he had long black hair but it was tied up in a poney tail,black skin tight pants, and a tight button up black shirt, okay let me tell you I really could tell that he had a six pack, but to tell you the truth he looked like a twentyone greek god."

"Awwww i envy you, wish i could have seen it."

"O my god you already have a boyfriend that you madly in love with remember"

"Oh yea that's right i forgot. Huh. damn it"(God she's prudictable as soon as a good lookin guy comes up she forgettes everything and everyone.)

" Speaking of which have you talked to stephan latley?"

" Yeah I had just gottin off the phone with him when you walked in. Oh yea i better call him back."God she's hyper and she tells me that i'm crazy compared to her she has nothing on me. (well most of the time.) I felt my phone buzz so i pulled it out.

_zo__. i still luv. u call me plez _

_ I have summin to tell you._

"God it's heath he's practically beggin me back what should i do?"he was my ex trust me long story well the main reason i broke up with him is because he got into drugs, he would check out other girls when we would go out on dates, and finally because he turned into a jerk.

" Text him back and see what the dum ass wants." jess. said so I did i mean what could it hurt ya know.

'_heath__ leav me alon itz over so go away their is nun left to say ok.._' I text back.

* * *

pleas reveiw if nt i wont continue to write anymore


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Jessica sat there on my stomach thinking until i spoke again.

"Could you please get off of me, and also while your thinking go call stephan before you forget again." After that she jumped to her feet and ran to the phone. As soon as i heard her dial the numbers i got up to my feet and headed to my room and change. As soon as i got my door closed I hurried over to my dresser and got out my very silky dress and robe out the headed for my bathroom. I got undreesed and started the shower i quikly hoped in. While I was in there i couldn't help but think about Kalona I mean how was it even posible for a guy to be that sexy. I made myself stop thinking about him with one last thought i remembed while I was looking into his eyes that for a moment I saw a flicker of danger, or wild to them and I can't belive that it just now acude to me. Dang I'm slow, and dume come on girl you need to get ahold of yourself it's not like your ever going to see him again. As i was finally getting ride of the thoughts of him again I laid on my very silky pink bed spread and looked around my bedroom I had done a very good job redecorating my walls were a plain and simple white and now they were hot pink and black stripes going up and down. then i have my floor that was a brown carpeted but now were a hard wooded floor then I have my bathroom that I painted fully hotpink with a stand up shower with a black smooth counter top , and finally I have my closet it was a very larg walk in closet that didn't have much in so i kept all my many books and my pictures of my family and friends in there too so I could have more room because my room is very small room despite what it sound like.

I sat up on my bed and went strait to my bath room to take out my contacts which were now bothering me because I forgot to take them out when I was in the shower. As I took out my contact I took out my other contact and put on my glasses witch by the way made me look totally dorky and made my eyes two diffent colors and most people thought i was a freak because of it my right eye was dark brown and my puipel was out lined with a red color but on my left eye the color was a very pretty blue but had streaks of white on them and no puipel but i could see perfectly out of both eyes. Then still trying to forget Erick i started to think about the changes that jessica made to her room whitch was very pretty compared to mine. Her room was originally all purple walls and a pink carpet now it was zibbra striped on one wall, black chalk paint on the fore wall and then the rest of the walls were white, her carpet was white with little black poke a dotes and her closet was huge and filled with top disighner shoes, purses and of corse clothes. thedn her bathroom was a zibra stiped theme that matched her room.

The door was suddenly being knoked on in a very gently way like he/she respected iy in a secret way so i got up and went to the living room when I looked out the window by the door i stood their shocked and i didn't know what to do the guy at the door was Kalona '_what the hell was he doing here _?'

I swallowed down my nervusness and opened the door to the hotiest guy in the world.

"I must apolagis for coming so late at night but would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow at seven ?"

My inner self was throughing a party complet with balloons and she has issues with hot guys it's not pretty when we go to clubes. "I'm sorry but me and my housemate are going out to dinner it's my birthday. Would you like to come?"

"I would enjoy that very much thank you." I looked up to see him smiling.

" thats great you don't have to come if you don't want to i mean-"

"No. I would love to come but i have to pick up my share of the food then." ok now he is just so darn perfact i mean hes tring to help out.

"hey zo. were are th-" I turned to see jessica going gaga over the hot- i mean kalona in the doorway. Geat just the thing to top off my already horrible day YEAH! Can't wait to see what ELSE could happen.

"Jessica this is Kalona, Kalona this is my house mate and best friend Jessica." Jessica's eyes widdened i realization from my very vivid to save her from embaresment i quickly said somthing that I was totally going to regret when the nights over that is if it ever even ends.

"I have to make a phone call to Kayla so i'm going to leave you two alon for a little while but Jessica don't do anything you'll regret later."

I stepped around jessica and headed to the phone in my room. when I got to the phone I found an old photo of me,Kayla,Chandler, and Heath.

We had all gone our seperat ways after high school I still missed them like crazy we all used to share this house together and I just seemed so lonely. I can still see Kaylas now died blond hair, her big blue eyes, and I just really miss her. Then their was Chandler now she was crazy she could always make you laugh, she looked kinda like me but she has brown eyes short brown hair and she had killer since of stiyle but most of all I miss her induvenduralnes she couldn't give a rats ass of what other people thought of her she was a great friend i could ever have she was a better friend then Jessica. Finally their was Heath well you could call us the closest friend we dated once and well its been on and off again until a month ago. I miss those days I wish they didn't leave Texas. I stood their with the picture frame in my hand trying to hold back tears but failed I really wasn't good at holding in emotions exept for when I was madder than hell.

Stop you can't do this to your self I told myself over and over as i picked up the phone and started to dialed kaylas number. The phone rang three times befor someone picked up.

" Hello." said a deep voice that I didn't reconize.

" Hi is Kayla in." i said oh so sweatly

" Yeah."

"Could I talk to her."

" Who is this?"

"Tell her it's zo." I know I said my birth name given to me by my birth parents no one but my adoptive parent knew but Miranda.

I heard him tell someone who I was and all of a sudden kayla was on the phone.

"Whats going on are you ok !"

"Yes i'm fine i was just thinking about old times and well i really need to talk to someone."

" What's wrong ?"

"Well there has been alot of not normal shit going on and i just met this really hot guy and now he want to have dinner with me. But I-I really didn't know what to say say to him so i said yes. But now i'm totally freakin 'cause I don't kno anything about this guy and he could be a stocker, pervert, or for all i know a cerial killer!"

"Wait...Did you just say he asked you out. On a date?"

"Ummm...Yeah...Why"

"Well is he hot."

"Beond just hot."

"You better go and you better have a good time i mean the last time you even had a date was..what? a year ago so go have fun. And hey if he turns out to be a killer well then at least he was ?"  
"Yeah i guess ok fine..Well im beat so i'm just going to go tp bed i've had a rough night by K.."

"O.K. bye Zo."

I turned out my light then blindly got into bed and by the time my head hit that pillow i was out like a light


	3. Chapter 3

when i woke up in the morning i could have sworn that i saw a big black bird thingy in my window but when i looked back the only thing their was a tree. I walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth.I was in a hurry kind of mood because every year on my birthday jessieca always made a speacial breackfeast i know it sounds harmless but really it is its practically the one thing i fear most in the whole only good thing that come out of it was that she would always look away right when i would "take" a bite i always trew it away and pretended that it was good. The only thing worse than a geomitry test was Jessicas cooking.

I got dressed in a sports bra under a hoody with joging shorts. Put on my tenyshoes and carfully snuck out of the window. When i touched the ground i ran for it. I went to the nearest puplic place and that was a park only like 5 blocks from my street. So I did a full out sprint because trust me Jessie would track me down like a dog and the faster i got away the better for humanity.


	4. Chapter 4

flash back:

I was sittingin the living room doing my homework as i would anyother day when my mom came in with _him_.Okay i know this will sound like a toal cinderalla thing reversed because in my life hes my evil-step-father and no matter how many times i try and deniey it he is married to my mom the one persone i could tell anything to now if i even say hi to her she acts like im the devil him self.

Urgh. here they go again. i thought as they silently stood in front of didn't even have to say anything i already knew that this would not be good.

"Honey it's 10:30 dont you think you should be in bed?"

" its christmas break so no i dont think i should be in bed because while you were out having fun at the church commity all my friends were goin to Stevie Rae's house for a christmas party that you said i couldn't go to."

"She knows what she said so all you need to do is fallow her directions and go off to bed like a good child that is probly barreid deep inside of you."

"You know i would but that would accually mean for me to do what _you_ of all people say. I mean comming from the man that pratically ruined my i wish that my _real_ dad was here because im pretty sure that he could do a better job than what your doing for the role of my 'father'."

"Zoey! you will not talk to him in that maner. he is my husdanb so you should respect that or just leav since aparently you are so grown now that you seem to be able to say tjose kinds of things."

I looked deep inb to my so called mothers eyes and looked for some sign of appology for the past 3 years but all their was was what he mad her and i couldn't handle that.

"Fine. if that what you want then bye."

and with that i left i got into my car and just left. normally when i always got into my car my first thought was to go to my grandmothers but not this time. She wasn't here to help me thins time she died one year ago on a bridge it just collaped and killed alot of other i knew from the start of the fight that this time is different and it was this time i won't come back after a little while to let off some of the steam this time i'm goin to stay good.


	5. About the Characters

Okay so all this is .is just a page about all the characters that will be in my story so if you dont wana you can jus ignore this but if you actually want to read this and i hope you will here is the background info.

enjoy!

zoey: she is goin to be the exact same or simi same as she is in the book but i kinda am goin to put a llittle bit of myself into it but trust me not too much because that would just ruin the whole point of the .

friends: okay so same of Zoeys new friend that are in the story are manily based on alot of my frends because i just love them soo so much and they are just so crazy

Kalona:okay so im sure your wondering if he will be evil or dark or whatever you want to call some of the things about him im still alittle unsure of myself but it is a zoey and kalona will still be a fallen angel but and Nerferet is still the one that brought him back and he still rose in tulsa. but he is in dallas because his heart is kinda leadin their because thats where zoey is at.

and the rest i have not even figured out yet all im doin is writtin down my thoughts and trying to put it into a really good story for yall and im not perfect so if ki ever make a mistake please tell me and i hope to update at least every week because im really been gettin inspired lately so i hope ya'll enjoy


End file.
